


The Diary Of Galainia Veniar

by Sylvia_Fey



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Multi, Stormcloaks, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 10:29:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20974409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylvia_Fey/pseuds/Sylvia_Fey
Summary: A chronicaled account of the adventures of Galainia and her friends.





	1. Sundas, 17th of Last Seed, 4E 201

**Author's Note:**

> This story will be written as if it were a diary or journal so if you don't like that kind of story, don't read this.

I decided that after the rough day I've had to start writing a journal again. We'll see how long this one goes on for before I either forget or just stop writing in it. 

Where do I even start?

I remember coming to Skyrim in search of work only to be met with hate and malice. I don't understand why some Nords hate dark elves so much but, I know which ones to stay away from. Unfortunately, my ability to avoid conflict needs a bit of work because that Nord, what's his name? Something with not enough vowels or too many consonants in it. He got drunk and started his walk through the dark quarter, horrible name for a living quarter by-the-by, and he dumped into me. WELL! That damned Nord expected _ME_ to apologize and you KNOW I'm not going to do that when it's HIS fault. So I told him to apologize. 

Apparently, Dunmer aren't allowed to talk back to drunk Nords because he got the guards after me. Told them I stole something from him and threatened to kill him. I didn't take anything. So, being of sound mind and logic, what did smart-me do? I ran.

I know, I know. Why run when you didn't do anything? First off, it's WINDHELM. No matter what I said it wouldn't have made a difference. They would have locked me up in the jail until all of Nirn collapsed. 

Of course, my luck didn't stop there. Oh no. Not for Galainia Veniar. 

I just _HAD_ to run into a group of thalmor emissaries that were camped not far from Windhelm. They too accused me of something that I didn't do and arrested me! 

I'm seriously starting to hate Skyrim. Nobody listens to anybody unless they're a Nord or an Altmer, which is total crap!

Anyway, so I'm sitting in my cell, pacing back and forth when they drag in this guy who looks about as tough as he is large and trust me, he's a fairly good-sized man. I was surprised they were able to arrest him but, from the look of the shiner the thalmor Justicar had, it wasn't without a fight. They drug him into the largest of the cells and start interrogating him about his sword and the Blades, whoever they are, and the Akaviri. There isn't much anyone knows about the Akaviri except that they were a fierce race of warriors that would have rivaled the Nords... Or in my mind, anyway, so I didn't understand why they would interrogate him about them. Of course, being the reasonable people that the Thalmor are, they beat him mercilessly when he didn't give them the answers that they wanted. I swear I could hear his bones cracking from the torture. I felt bad for the guy. They wanted answers he didn't have and there was nothing he could do about it. 

The torture went on for what seemed like days but was probably only a few hours. Still, I had to give the guy credit, when the Justicar got too close, he would spit blood in the altmer's face, or growl something about ripping out their spine. I would have laughed if I wasn't so terrified that they would turn that aggression onto me. I couldn't handle being tortured like that again. 

After a while, either because they were bored, tired or a mixture of both, they left him alone, half-naked, hanging from the shackles on the wall, and bleeding. I felt awful. I had smuggled a lockpick into my cell in hopes of using it to get out of here but now, I wanted to use it to help him. 

His name is Kaidan. He's a mercenary that's traveled all over Tamerial collecting bounties and doing odd jobs to make coin. It sounds wonderful but he's assured me that it's not as glorious and romantic as it sounds. If it wasn't for him, I would probably have been stuck in that damp, drowning prison. I honestly thought that when he went to get his sword back that he wouldn't come back, but when he did, admittedly, I was so relieved.

We got out of there after some resistance. 

I'm not a fighter. The idea of fighting scares me, even more so after everything I've witnessed the last several hours. 

Thankfully for both of us, Kaidan's an amazing fighter. Those Thalmor didn't stand a chance against him with that sword. I almost felt sorry for them, but once we got outside, it was raining. 

I'm starting to think that this country is just out to get me and see how miserable it can make me before I break. Stupid rain. Stupid Thalmor. Stupid Nords. Stupid Skyrim. 

The only solace I have right now is the company of this stoic mercenary and the warmth of this fire. 

We're staying in a fort that we... I should say, Kaidan cleared out. Some magic users had taken it over for their own but we needed to get out of the cold and wet. I was nervous about it, worried about any traps that they would have set but Kaidan reassured me that it would be fine and a lot safer to take shelter in a fort than to find a cave to shelter in. I'm still nervous about staying in a preoccupied fort but if it'll give me a few hours of dry sleep, I'll take it. I'm going to need it after today and I have no idea what we'll be doing tomorrow. Hopefully heading for a city to get something to eat and supplies. 


	2. Morndas, 18th of Last Seed, 4E 201

I'm such an idiot. 

If it's not wolves it's bandits.

First, we walked and walked and walked at an almost constant incline.

Then, we come around this bend heading south-ish and come across this man sitting hunched over on the ground among a bunch of merchant and caravan supplies. So, naturally, I thought he needed help, but it was a trick! He was actually a damned bandit in disguise and was trying to lure us into a trap. Once again, if it wasn't for Kaidan, we'd probably be dead. When the guy started to run a little farther ahead as we crossed the bridge, Kaidan pulled me back, stopping me as he scanned the area ahead. I'm glad he did because no sooner had the guy gotten out of sight than an arrow flew past my head! Luckily they had horrible aim. We got away without having to fight, which I consider a victory but Kaidan...

He thinks we should have gone into the ambush and taken them out. I had to remind him a few times that I'm not a fighter, but we're alive and that's all that matters.

After that encounter, we had to walk some more. Ugh. I'm starting to wish there was a horse or carriage that we could use. All this walking is making my feet hurt. 

We're staying at the Vilemyr Inn in Ivarstead for the night.

I'm having tomato soup for supper, which is delicious after a night of nothing and a long walk. 

Gods I do not look forward to the walk tomorrow. Kaidan suggested we head east toward Riften to see if we can sell some of the items we snagged on our way out of the fort and the prison. I hope we get some decent gold. The room took most of what little gold we have. 

To be honest, I'm a little scared sleeping here. I heard the server talking with the innkeeper about a ghost in the barrow across the way. I hope it doesn't come out of there. I don't know how Kaidan would be able to handle a ghost. I'm just going to sleep under the blankets... curled up like a coward. Maybe Kaidan will let me sleep with him. Then again, maybe not. He scares me a little bit too, but I'd rather have him on my side than against me. I better get some sleep... or try to.


End file.
